The Ella Martinez Show
by realsunshine
Summary: Ella gets her own talk show on E! Network. The flock has been chosen to become regular guests on the show. Cue crazy antics, weird celebrities, dudes eating swords, fictional characters from other books, and Justin Bieber killers! T for safety.


**A/N: Finally, my first MR story that isn't a one shot.. (you know, considering I only have one MR story) but anyways, I just came up with this idea while my sister was baking pizzas on her iPod (epic app!) and I was browsing Fanfiction. Yeah... it's gonna be interesting. A talk show. With Ella. You guys better be happy I didn't decide for Nudge to host! I don't think the world is ready.**

_**The Ella Martinez Show!**_

with, you guessed it, Ella Martinez.

Dr. Martinez arrived home after a day of work at the veterinary clinic, Ella asleep, the Flock, upstairs, doing.. well, you know how they are. They were discussing something about how Angel read Iggy's mind and he said that he was going to be a male model. She changed into pajamas and went back downstairs, sat on the couch, slipped under her comfiest blanket, and turned on the television.

She grabbed through the remote and flipped through the channels, looking for some Desperate Housewives or Friends re-runs. She got to E!, and was going to immediately change the channel (she thinks that network has gone downhill), when she saw someone. She knew this person, um, very personally. It was as if they were _mother and daughter_! Well, you know, they actually are.

The television show logo flashed across the screen, with an Saturday Night Live-announcer like voice saying, "The Ella Martinez Show, with Ella Martinez!". Ella walked onto the stage, wearing a seafoam green ruffled shirt and black pencil skirt.

"Ella!" she yelled. She ran upstairs and into Iggy and Gazzy's room, where the flock was gathering.

"And that's why Angel could NOT be the next Miley Cyru- oh hi Dr. Martinez!" said Iggy.

"Where's Ella?" she questioned.

The flock all shrugged and mumbled their 'I don't knows', though you could obviously tell that they were lying.

"Tell me now, or NOBODY is getting chocolate chip cookies tomorrow night." Oh yes, the greatest threat of all, taking away their cookies.

A small gasp came from Max, and Iggy mouthed a silent 'Noooo!'. Dr. Martinez knew that they would 'fess up.

'She went-'

'And then-'

'Somebody said that-'

'Talk show-'

'Now she's on TV!'

And she didn't tell her own mother? Oh boy, was Ella gonna get it.

* * *

"Thank you Ke$ha, for that.. wonderful performance!" Ella exclaimed smiling at the cameras. In her mind, she actually thought Ke$ha was, um, to put it nicely, a _little_ messed-up. But E! only promised her the show if she had a musical guest, and apparently they have a certain liking for Ke$ha. Anyways, she was about to announce her next guest, when a screaming woman barged into the studio.

"ELLA ADRIANA MARTINEZ, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" she yelled, even louder than the crowd's cheering.

Suddenly, everybody became quiet. The studio audience stopped and turned to stare at Dr. Martinez, who was proceeding to run up on stage. Even the cameramen turned to look at her.

"POTATOES!" someone screamed out. Then the crowd started cheering again.

"Thank you, thank you." said Ella suavely. "Everyone, this is my wonderful mother, Dr. Valencia Martinez."

The crowd cheered, and Dr. Martinez began to smile.

"Wow, this is really cool Ella!" she chirped. A look of relief swept over Ella's face. "But, you're still grounded."

* * *

At home, the Flock was playing cards. But as you know, it's never as simple as that.

"Okay, whoever loses, gets to... help Iggy and I with our next bomb!" Gazzy said.

Max and Fang both gained looks of determination (and annoyance). They began slapping down cards, and as soon as they both had matching cards, they uttered these words.

"I,"

"Declare,"

"WAR!"

In the end, Max won. Gazzy and Iggy had evil grins on their faces, and Max wasn't sure she wanted to know why.

Later, they flipped through the channels and saw Ella! It was getting late now, almost 12AM, so they should be home soon. On the screen, Ella and Dr. Martinez were watching a man juggle fire sticks and eat a sword. At the same time.

"I wanna be on the show!" Nudge exclaimed. "I could be like, her co-host, and we could interview celebrities, talk about fashion, and become famous. Though, I wouldn't really like paparazzi, I mean, did you see that movie about that one guy who went on a killing spree after the paparazzi ran his car off the road and put his son into a coma? I mean, who would ever want that to happen to them? My rising fame could kill me! And-" At that point, everyone started to tune Nudge out. They concentrated on the show, which Ella was just about to close.

"I gotta say, it's time to go guys!" she smiled. "It is a school night, you know."

"Umm, it's Saturday Ella." Dr. Martinez said.

"Oh, well, we still kind of have to stop, you know. E! has other programed planned. Anyways, thanks for a great show, and I'll see you tomorrow night! Now, stay tuned for Chelsea Lately!" Music began to play as the camera zoomed out and showed the audience.

* * *

Around 1AM a car pulled up, and the Flock was still up (well, if you could consider crashed on the floor/chair/couch, barely awake 'up'). The door opened with a bang and Ella burst in, still alive with energy.

"Guess what guys! I'm baaaack!"

"We know." Fang said, before he fell asleep.

"Fine, you guys won't get to guest star on my show!"

"Guest star?" Nudge said. "Well, at least I won't die then."

Ella gave her a weird look. "Anyways, I was talking to the executives at E!, and they said you guys could become regular guests on my show!"

"Regular.. guests?" Nudge gulped. "OH GREAT! NOW I'M GONNA DIE!" She ran off, upstairs, into her room.

Cue awkward silence.

"Well, I'm going to bed," said Angel. Everyone else mumbled in agreement and followed her upstairs (except for Fang).

* * *

**A/N: There ya go! Basically this is going to be, from now on, Ella's Talk Show, in an on-going story. The flock will be there most of the time, well, actually, almost all of the time. Anyways, bye for now!**


End file.
